


Distractions

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [201]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Luke Evans/Alex Skarsgard storyline in the BDSM RPS RPGCitadel.
Relationships: Luke Evans/Alexander Skarsgård
Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [201]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/69315
Kudos: 3





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Luke Evans/Alex Skarsgard storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

"The twins are down for their nap," Alex announces - softly - when he enters the living room. "Even Rhys finally fell asleep." Luke is bent over scrubbing a spot on the hardwood floor, and Alex is pretty sure they have people for that, but... "I thought you were reading a new script. What's this?"

"I don't know but if I don't take care of it now, it'll stain," Luke says, switching out the microfibre cloth for the magic eraser. "It's sticky but it doesn't smell. I don't have a clue." Shaking his head to himself.

"Oh. At least it doesn't smell." Alex blinks, and shakes his head at his inane words. God their lives have changed so much. "Well, when you're done, wash your hands and come here," he says, taking a seat on the couch.

Luke glances up at that, watching Alex for a moment. "Yes, sir," he says quietly, making quick work of the mess before he cleans up and washes his hands as ordered. That done, he moves to stand in front of Alex, hands behind his back, head bowed, waiting for direction.

Touched that his lover reads him so well, Alex reaches up to caress Luke's cheek. "You're such a good boy," he whispers. "Always so good for me." Their world has been topsy-turvy these past years, but Alex has felt Luke's devotion every step of the way. He depends upon it.

Luke turns his cheek into the touch. "Thank you, sir," he murmurs, his heart swelling. "Your boy does his best."

"Always, I know." Alex nods and drops his hand. "Give me your mouth," he says, stretching out his legs on either side of his boy.

"May your boy use his hands?" Luke asks, folding slowly to his knees, his mouth already watering.

Alex nods, his gaze traveling over his gorgeous boy from top to toe.

"Thank you, sir." Glancing up at Alex, Luke reaches for the button and zipper on Alex's shorts, easing them and his boxers down over his sir's legs, freeing them from his feet. He moans softly at the sight of his sir's cock, shifting closer between his thighs and dipping his head to inhale his sir's scent, face nuzzling the silky flesh.

"God, yes." It's so rare these days that they can take their time like this, and Alex savors every second, every touch. His fingers curl lightly in Luke's thick hair. "Keep going."

Almost purring at the touch, Luke drags his tongue from base to tip and again, his own cock already achingly hard between his thighs as Alex's jerks under his tongue.

"Good. Good boy," Alex whispers, shutting his eyes to focus on sensation. Of course in the next minute he's watching again, stunned anew that this incredible man chooses to kneel for _him_.

The praises warms him through and through, Alex's voice washing over him, and Luke closes his mouth around the head, sucking lightly, tongue delving into the slit again and again.

"Fuck, yes." Alex groans and thrusts upward, forcing himself deeper. Pulling Luke's hair to hold him in place.

Luke opens to the thrust, relaxing his throat and taking Alex in. Whimpering softly against his groin. Fuck.

Alex drops his head back against the sofa's edge and pants for breath, losing himself in this, the feeling of being buried deep in his lover's throat. Being accepted and welcomed there. "God, Luke," he whispers, ever mindful of the twins and their nap. "Enough." He pushes his boy away. "Get naked."

"Yes, sir," Luke gets up, scrambling inelegantly - for him - out of his clothes, the pile shoved aside.

Cupping Luke's hips, Alex pulls him forward and takes his lover's cock into his mouth. Wanting him completely hard, drawing him on with every long suck. Savoring his taste.

Luke makes a sound like he's been gutted, hands going to Alex's shoulders to steady himself, his knees suddenly weak. "Oh, god, sir..." he whimpers.

Alex softly growls his approval and begins to bob his head, lips and tongue working in concert to bring his lover to the edge.

"Please..." Luke moans, cursing softly under his breath, Alex's mouth putting him so close so fast. "Please, sir, your boy's too close..."

Alex pulls off with a last suck to the head. "Don't want that," he tells his boy with a grin. "Down," he says, pulling off his t-shirt and tossing it aside, then going to his knees on the floor. "I need you."

"On my back or hands and knees, sir?" Luke asks, eyes wide, aching to have Alex inside him.

"Your back," Alex decides, even though he'd been picturing it otherwise. Now he just wants to stare at his boy's gorgeous face. "Do you want a pillow?"

"Please," Luke nods, stretching out, the hardwood beautiful but rough on the body.

Alex grabs one of the throw pillows off the couch and gives it to his lover to cushion him. "Are you prepped, _alskling_?" he asks, reaching between Luke's thighs to find out for himself. It used to be he wouldn't even ask such a question. These days are different in so many ways.

"Yes, sir," Luke says with a small thank you to whatever gods decided that today was a day he managed to be so. "No one was up at six," he murmurs, moaning softly at the touch.

"For once," Alex muses, thinking how lovely it had been to sleep in. For 30 minutes at least. He twists two fingers into his lover, feeling Luke's muscles close around him, tight and hot and seductive. "God, boy."

Luke whimpers, shifting into the touch, wanting more, wanting Alex inside him, stiffened cock smearing precome across his belly.

"I want to take my time. Really do this right," Alex whispers, but shakes his head and presses a third finger in. Who knows how long he has? Hooking Luke's ankles over his hips, he pushes inside with a soft groan, instantly overcome by how incredible it feels.

"Yes," Luke whispers, fingers curling into fists. His eyes locked on Alex above him, drinking him in. "Yes, please, sir, oh, god, you feel so good..."

Alex drops his head, shuts his eyes. Focuses on Luke's body, where they're joined, the smooth thrusts deep inside. Claiming and reclaiming, again. "Yes, _alskling_."

Luke cries out in pleasure, eyes going wide and quickly gritting his teeth as he waits to hear if he's completely fucked up and woken the twins.

Palms splayed against the floor, Alex braces, freezing in place. Listening with every cell. When all remains still, he grins down at his lover. "Count to ten," he orders. "Slowly."

Eyes still wide, Luke starts counting softly. "One, two..."

Alex silently mouths the numbers along with him, frozen perfectly in place until finally Luke reaches 10. Then he permits himself to move again, pulling out and then thrusting deep.

"Oh, fuck," Luke whines, but he keeps it low and soft this time, whimpering as Alex fills him so perfectly again and again.

"You're so gorgeous," Alex whispers, his gaze avid on his lover's face. "So fucking hot." He freezes again. "Now count."

Again? Luke whimpers but starts counting, his hole fluttering around Alex's cock, aching for him to move. "...six, seven..."

"You don't seem nearly desperate enough, boy." Alex thrusts once, deep. "I don't think you need this at all." Hell, if he weren't so busy trying to distract Luke, there's no way _he_ could tolerate it.

"Please!" Luke whimpers again. "Your boy needs you so badly," he whispers, still all too aware of the twins sleeping just down the hall. "Your boy is _so_ fucking desperate. Please, sir!"

Alex grins, pleased. "With me," he nods, and lifts Luke's hips, driving into him again and again at a pace to satisfy them both. Racing up to peak and then falling into nothing. Coming deep inside his lover.

The moment Alex comes, Luke follows, arching up with a soft cry, thick strands of white lacing his stomach.

It feels like falling in slow motion, like edible clouds, and Alex is pretty sure he's got a goofy smile imprinted permanently on his face. "You're so amazing," he whispers, bracing on his forearms and leaning down to kiss his husband.

Luke shakes his head. "You are," he insists, wrapping his arms around Alex's neck and kissing him back. Thoroughly.

Alex's eyes sparkle. "Think we've got time to risk a shower together?"

"I certainly hope so," Luke responds, pulling Alex down into another kiss.


End file.
